Secret Wishes
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: This couldn't be happening to him, could it? This had to be another dream. But it's to real for a dream...


_"Heh, love you..."_

_Demyx was hugging me...Telling me he loved me...Why was this my secret desire? To let him have me however he wanted..._

There was a knock on Zexion's door, snapping him out of his daydream. He sighed and got up, slipping his organization coat over his black tee shirt and skinny jens.

"It's Demyx! We have a mission together." His cheerful voice rang through the door, making the other nobodies non-existant heart beat faster. A mission with him?

The bluenette opened the door and grabbed up his Lexicon as Demyx read off the directions.

"So," He started, "We have to head on over to Hollw Bastion to fight off a giant unknown heartless. Urg I hate combat missions..."

Zexion giggled quietly and opened a corridor to Hollow Bastion, and they both walked through to the world.

As soon as they got there, it was a giant heartless right in front of them. It turned out to just be a dozen or so mega shadows, but they couldn't be taken lightly.

Demyx blinked, "Well, I guess we found out heartless already..."

Zexion nodded and summoned out his lexicon, sending lightening strikes from the clear sky to defeat three of them.

The blonde summoned his sitar and started strumming a few strings, bringing out water clones. He started smacking the heartless with his blue guitar-like instrument, and the clones copied him.

The bluenette worked with the water and strengthened them with a power-boost illusion, then used a dark aura sphere and smashed into the rematining five heartless, destroying them in a single blast.

Demyx noticed and then hugged him in a playful way, "Yay! We did it!"

"Uhm...Y-yeah..." The other blushed intensly and nodded, smiling a bit.

It was an awkward silence for a moment before the playful one pulled away and then opened a portal back to the castle.

"Come on!" He yelled, snapping Zexion out of his thoughts, "We gotta get back."

He nodded and ran through, then went straight to his room. Demyx was the one who was really talkative, surely he could tell Xemnas about our mission being complete.

A day later, Zexion walked out of his room for once. He normally stayed in there, but he needed a new book from the castle library. So thus, he ventured through the dark corridors of the castle until he found the small room.

He smiled to himself when he found it empty and then walked in. He loved the scent of the old books, and the look of it all. He started to wander through the fiction area, and then found a cute looking manga hidden away. It looked almost like a doujin, but he picked it up anyways. He also grabbed up the last three of Fruits Baskets, since he was finishing those soon.

As soon as he was finished picking books, he walked back to his room satisfied with his findings.

He sat down on his bed and shoved all but the one book under his bed, and that was the Zemyx one.

"Huh..." He flipped through the paged, then stopped and almost dropped it when he found them two doing some 'things.' He never thought little fangirls from the new world would find this as appealing as he did. But he was wrong, they loved it.

He threw it aside and shivered a bit, "Revolting fangirls..." He mumbled, "They shouldn't even get the chance to see me that vunerable..."

Demyx bursted through the door at that moment, then froze when he seen Zexion's somewhat disgusted and horrified face.

"What's wrong Zex?" He asked, closing the door and sitting beside him.

The illusionist pointed at the book and shivered again silently as Demyx picked it up.

"What is.." He flipped through it, then blushed when he hit the doujinshi section, "Uhm...Wow..."

Zexion shook his head and stared at it to for a moment, then they looked at eachother.

"Hey Zexion, what if we actually did this...?" The sitarist tilted his head cutely and looked at the male beside him.

The bluenette blushed deeply and bit his lip lightly. This couldn't seriously be happening to him, could it?

"Are you saying you want to, but not with words?" He giggled, noticing the cute expression on the males face.

All He could do was nod, completely in lala land.

And that was all Demyx needed to know what to do next.

**Should I continue should I stop? You guys will make the decision! My first real Kingdom Hearts fic! Wow! Hehe...Naughty one to. Who knew Zexion wanted to do naughty things?**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


End file.
